The present invention relates generally to electrical assets used within an industrial process and more particularly to presenting unbalance information obtained from the electrical assets onto a user interface in a manner that facilitates improved management of the electrical assets.
An industrial motor is one type of electrical asset that is used within an industrial process. Three-phase motors such as induction motors and synchronous motors are examples of typical motors that are widely used in industrial processes such as a power generation plant. Although generally reliable in operation, a motor failure can adversely affect the productivity of an industrial process. Consequently, motor protection devices such as motor relays and meters have been used to protect industrial motors from failing. In particular, these motor protection devices provide protection against unbalanced loads, excessively high overcurrent faults, undervoltage conditions, overvoltage conditions, mechanical jams and load losses. As technology for motor protection devices has improved, so has the amount of information that these devices are able to obtain. This information not only includes data pertaining to the motors, but also data that relates to the conditions of other loads that share the electrical buses of the motors. Despite the availability of all of the information from these modern motor protection devices, there is no easy way to decipher this information in a manner that can facilitate monitoring and management of these motors while operating within their processes.